


Fanfic requests

by Fanfiction_Obsessed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance to Romance, Epic Bromance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Incest, M/M, Shameless, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Obsessed/pseuds/Fanfiction_Obsessed
Summary: Fanfiction request.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Kudos: 4





	Fanfic requests

Hoping my post isnt deleted. 

Im just requesting that people write more 

Ian/Lip  
Lip/Fiona  
Lip/Mickey fics. 

Cameron/Noel

I find these fics so interesting and there isnt a lot on this forum for these pairings. 

If you have any prompt ideas post them here in the comments. That goes for other pairings as well. 

Sadly im not a writer myself. 

Also i do happen to be a big fan of Gallavich, but i find that Gallavich are the main pairing for most stories and sometimes its fun to mix it up.


End file.
